In the prior art, according to links in a browsed page of a browser, a browsing behavior of a user thereafter is predicted. All links in the page which may be clicked thereafter will be pre-downloaded. The loading speed of the page in the browser is enhanced in a way of pre-downloading pages corresponding to these links. However, most links in the page will not be clicked in the browsing thereafter. Therefore, though the speed of browsing the page can be enhanced by using the prior art, a lot of useless download traffic is generated in the client, which wastes network traffic and also increases an operation load of the client.